The Wedding
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Iain is ready to sign his life over to the only man he could ever love...only he hasn't met him yet. Zevran/Male Tabris


**Author's Notes: I woke up way too early this morning, and then this idea came to mind. I thought it'd be a nice break from the suffering of Iain. :3 Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Dragon Age and Characters belong to Dragon Age. Elias and Gervais belong to equinexus. Iain, Loraine, and Analia are mine.

The Wedding

Iain rolled over in his bed and yawned tiredly, drawing the thin blanket tighter around himself.

"Iain! Get up!"

Iain jolted up then, hitting his head on the low bunk bed before he fell back on his bed.

"Ow!"

A pleasant laughter drew his attention to a woman standing off to the side of the bed. She had short, shoulder length hair and she was wearing a rather ornate dress.

"Get up lazy ass." The woman said with a grin as Iain sat up carefully, rubbing at his eye and yawning.

"It's still so early! Can't I sleep a little longer?"

Adaia grinned then before she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Of course not! You're getting married today! And you know we can't keep everyone waiting."

Iain blinked up sleepily at his mother before he shook his head tiredly and stood, stretching.

"Right right. I'm going to get ready." Iain said crankily, never being a morning person.

"I made you a bath. Wash that disgusting goop out of your hair and keep it out. You look better when your hair hangs down." Adaia stated, her arms crossed.

Iain gave a small groan at his mother who only grinned back at him before he disappeared into their small bathroom. He looked over himself in his piece of broken mirror, running a hand through his hair before he sighed.

"_I look better with my hair up._" Iain grumbled before he pulled off the patch that covered his left eye and set it aside, then stripping himself of his pants and climbing into the bath. The water was chill since it had been drawn so early in the morning, but Iain could care less about the temperature of the water. He just needed to wash his hair anyway.

After a few minutes of rigorous scrubbing, Iain finally climbed out of the bath and dried himself off. That's when he noticed the ornate cloths that were neatly folded for him next to his sink. It was hard to imagine himself as a married man, but he figured it'd be just like everyday life. Iain dried his hair, making sure that it hung mostly in his left eye before he pulled his patch back over his eye. Now that he looked at himself with his hair down, he had to admit that he looked pretty good with his hair down as well. But he still liked it better when it was up.

"Iain hurry up! You're going to be late!"

"_Yea yea..._" Iain muttered as he began to pull on his clothes.

"What did you say mister?"

"Nothing!" Iain replied, chuckling before he stepped out and was greeted by an agitated look on his mother's face. However it quickly dissolved as she looked over her son.

"You're so handsome! Your betrothed is lucky to be marrying you." She said before she leaned up and kissed her son's forehead.

"Mom!" Iain cried in embarrassment, blushing deeply.

"Soris and Shianni are waiting for you outside. They're going to escort you so you can't run away." Adaia said, obviously amused with herself.

Iain rolled his eye before he nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you there then." Iain then turned to walk out before Adaia grabbed his hand.

"Iain, wait. I have a present for you." Adaia moved over to a box on their makeshift table and grabbed it affectionately.

"I...made these for you when you were just a little boy, anticipating the day when you would finally take this step into adulthood. I pray you use them well." Adaia offered the box to her son and Iain blinked before he opened the box. They were boots, ornate in design and made out of the best material that a city elf could possibly afford. Iain sat down, pulling the boots on before he smiled.

"Thanks mom, they're perfect." Iain said with a smile, which caused Adaia to smile as well before she wiped at her eyes.

"Hurry up and go. You've run past fashionably late."

"Oh, right! I'll save a dance for you!" Iain said as he ran out the door.

Cyrion walked up behind Adaia and wrapped his arms about her waist.

"I can't believe how much he's grown up..." Adaia muttered with a small smile.

"He's still your little boy Adaia, never forget that." Cyrion muttered before kissing his wife's cheek.

"Yes, I know."

**Back with Iain**

"Wow! Your hair is actually down!" Soris said in surprise as Iain fell into step between him and Shianni.

"Yea, mom wouldn't let me leave without washing it out." Iain said with a huff, his hands folding behind his head.

"It looks better down. Good call on your mother's part." Shianni replied before she then looked ahead to the crowd of people.

"You ready to be married?" She asked then, looking back at her younger cousin.

"Um...well I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Iain replied, allowing his arms to hang at his sides then.

"Are you sure you're making the right choice? Your betrothed has been flirting all morning." Soris said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not worried." Iain said with a small shrug before turning to Soris.

"Ya know Soris, you have always been looking out for me. And I just wanted to say thanks you know?"

Before Soris could respond, two elves approached the trio.

"_Mon dieu_, who knew you'd be able to pull off the dressy look so well?" Gervais stated as he openly looked over the younger elf.

"I'm a bit surprised myself! I thought you'd just come in your usual armor like it wasn't a big deal!" Elias said, crossing his arms.

Iain glared and flipped the two off before a blond shem approached the group.

"Iain, you look so handsome! Your mother must be so proud of you." Loraine said in a bit of surprise, which made Iain huff.

"Look, you guys are kind of making a road block. I'm already late." Iain said, crossing his arms.

"Right, you two stop patronizing the boy and get out of his way!" Loraine said as she shooed the two away, just as she was about to walk away herself Iain cleared his throat.

"_He's here right?_" Iain whispered, glancing at Shianni and Soris. Loraine blinked and chuckled.

"Yes, he's still here." Loraine said with a smile before she then turned and walked away.

Iain gave a small sigh in relief.

"You _'aren't worried'_ huh?" Shianni asked, arching a brow.

Iain glared at the girl before he walked ahead to the group.

"Finally there you are!" Valendrian said then, beginning to pull Iain up to the platform by the ear.

"Ow! Okay! I'm sorry!" Iain said, his arms flailing a little. His eyes darted to the group. Alistair had looked and waved but Iain hadn't had time to wave himself. Off to another side he saw Analia flirting with an elf he'd never seen before. He was finally dragged up the stairs before his ear was released.

"Seriously Valendrian, can't you be a bit more sensitive?" Iain said, his eye tearing up as he rubbed his ear. A pleasant chuckle from his side drew Iain's attention to his betrothed.

"I think we all just wanted to get started. I was getting a bit antsy myself." Zevran said with a smile towards the younger elf.

"I'm glad to find you here." Iain said with a smile, the little tears from pain no longer a problem.

"Well of course. Once I make a commitment, I don't back down." Zevran then leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Iain's lips as the priest began the ceremony.

**----**

"Cousin...Cousin wake up!"

Iain opened his eyes a bit reluctantly to see Shianni standing over his bed.

"Your betrothed has arrived! Valendrian wants to start already!" Shianni said in a bit of excitement before she turned and walked away.

"But...I don't want to get married." Iain muttered sleepily before he looked at the picture of his mother that was next to his bed.

"Well mom...I'm getting married to some girl I don't even know today...I know if you were here you wouldn't let it happen. But I guess I've got some sort of duty to dad."

Iain sighed then as he rubbed the sleep out of the corners of his eyes, the remnants of a wonderful dream fading away as well.

"Well...time to sign my life over..."


End file.
